(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loudspeaker assembly and a method for assembling a loudspeaker assembly.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Loudspeakers are transducers that convert electrical energy to mechanical energy. Loudspeaker assemblies are typically designed to satisfy physical constraints, including electrical and mechanical constraints. The degree to which such constraints are satisfied can affect the acoustic performance of the loudspeaker assemblies. When loudspeaker assemblies are installed in a surface, such as a ceiling, it is desirable for the installed loudspeaker assemblies to maintain existing properties of the surface, such as strength, fire resistance, seismic stability, and aesthetics. Further, when installed in ceilings, reducing the weight of a loudspeaker assembly is desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,944,312, issued to Mason et al., describes a lightweight loudspeaker enclosure that includes a back box having a peripheral edge, a grille that is crimped around the peripheral edge of the back box, and a baffle sheet disposed between the back box and the grille, the baffle sheet having an opening for placement of a loudspeaker. The baffle sheet is described as preferably being made of vinyl or thin MYLAR and is said to act to prevent sound waves from reentering the loudspeaker enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,120,269, issued to Lowell et al., describes a lay-in tile type system for supporting loudspeakers in a new or existing suspended ceiling. The system is described as having a plate that provides a solid surface for installation of one or more loudspeakers, with a back box optionally mounted over the loudspeaker and secured by nuts.
Prior art systems are not described as integrating a speaker driver as a structural support member for the loudspeaker assembly and providing structural support through a single point of attachment, while also being capable of maintaining desired properties, such as strength, fire resistance, acoustics, aesthetics and light weight.